fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Dzika piękność
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Nicol, która założyła się z Milly, chce powtórnie zeswatać Izę z Fineaszem. Garcia-Shapiro szybko rozgryza jej plan i prosi by tego nie robiła. Dodatkowo mówi, że chce zapomnieć o Flynnie i prosi Strongównę o pomoc. Nicol zabiera ją na dyskotekę. Tam Iza poznaje Michaela. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Nicole Strong *Biffany Van Stomm *Buford Van Stomm *Michael Jenkins *Fineasz Flynn (tylko wspomniany) *Angela Weather (tylko wspomniana) *Milly (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Ta część strony zawiera wulgaryzmy. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność. |-|Fabuła= "Jak ta dziwka, śmiała mnie tak nazwać?!" Pisała wściekła Izabela w swoim pamiętniku. Wtedy ktoś wszedł do jej pokoju. Iza podniosła wzrok. To była Nicol. - Jak się czujesz, Izka? - spytała. - A jak mam się czuć?! Fineasz zdradził mnie na moich oczach! - Daj spokój, jestem pewna, że to ona go pocałowała. On na pewno tego nie chciał. - Taaak? Angela mówiła co innego! - A ty jej wierzysz? - A dlaczego miałabym jej nie wierzyć? Milly i Greta już wcześniej mnie ostrzegały! Mówiły, że Fineasz mnie zdradza! A ja głupia im nie wierzyłam! - wykrzyknęła rozwścieczona. - Bezczelnie przyprawił mi rogi! Wyszłam na totalną idiotkę! - Izka, zdradzę ci coś o czym wcześniej nie wiedziałaś. - powiedziała Nicol siadając obok Izabeli. - No, słucham. - odparła, choć z tonu jej głosu można było wywnioskować, że niewiele ją to obchodzi. - Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkałyśmy? Wtedy też pierwszy raz zerwałaś z Fineaszem. - Oczywiście, że pamiętam! Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? - Tego dnia, w przyszłości, ja i Fineasz całowaliśmy się. - Że co?! - Właściwie to ja go pocałowałam. - Co?! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?! Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy! - Hola, hola. Wtedy się jeszcze nie znałyśmy. A ty i Fineasz zerwaliście? Zapomniałaś? - Oh, no tak. - No właśnie. Tak, czy siak: Kiedy pocałowałam Fineasza, on mnie odepchnął. Czekaj, co on mi wtedy powiedział... "Nie jesteś taka jak Izabela" czy "Nie jesteś Izabelą"... Coś takiego. A to oznacza, że mu na tobie zależy. - To może go pocałuj i się o tym przekonamy? - O nie, nic z tego. - Czemu? Wtedy jakoś mogłaś go całować. - Wtedy nie miałam chłopaka. - Ty i twoja logika. - Co? Nie jestem taka jak Fineasz! Mogę całować się z pierwszym lepszym, ale nie kiedy jestem z kimś w związku! - No co ty powiesz? - To co słyszałaś. - powiedziała Nicol, a potem dodała: - Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Izabela nie odpowiedziała. - No dalej! Odpowiedz! - Skoro Fineasz nie chciał całować się z najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie, - mówiła Garcia-Shapiro, zmieniając temat. - to czemu teraz całuje się z pierwszą lepszą? - Bo to idiota, chce posmakować nowych doświadczeń. Na pewno cię nadal kocha. - Kocha? Czy on kiedykolwiek mnie kochał? Zainteresował się mną, kiedy ja przestałam interesować się nim. To było 4 lata temu. Miałam wtedy 13 lat. Nie wiesz jak zdobyłam jego serce. - Wiem, czytałam twój pamiętnik. Byłaś zakochana w Fineaszu i codziennie do niego przychodziłaś. Pewnego dnia przyszłaś do niego, ale traktowałaś go oschle, nie zwracałaś na niego uwagi. I wtedy on zwrócił uwagę na ciebie. - Właśnie! Zaczął ze mną chodzić, bo chciał by było tak jak wcześniej. Bym nie traktowała go jak powietrze! Wcale mnie nie kochał! Nigdy! Nigdy... nigdy mnie nie kochał... - w oczach Izabeli zaszkliły się łzy, ale szybko otarła je rękawem. - Nie. Jestem silna. Nie będę przez niego nigdy więcej płakać. - Dlaczego się z nim nie pogodzisz? Przecież, w końcu zawsze się godziliście. - A co ty byś zrobiła, gdybyś zobaczyła, że Buford całuje się z inną?! - wykrzyknęła z wściekłością Izabela. - Pewnie bym go zabiła. - Nicol wzruszyła ramionami. - To w sumie nie taki zły pomysł. - uznała Izabela. Nicol spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem i szybko dodała: - Ale ja to inna bajka! A ty powinnaś pogodzić się z Fineaszem. - Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy?! Założyłaś się z kimś czy co? - Bingo! Trafiłaś w dziesiątkę! - Serio? Z kim?! - Z Milly. Obstawiłam, że wrócisz jutro do Fineasza, dlatego masz jutro do niego wrócić. - Nie wrócę do niego bo ty tak chcesz! - Słucham? - Nie udawaj głuchej! Nie wrócę! Nigdy do niego nie wrócę! Zapadła cisza. Po chwili Izabela dodała z żalem: - Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Powinnaś mnie wspierać, a nie zakładać się o takie rzeczy. - Wybacz Izabelo, że tak bezpośrednio teraz powiem, ale: jesteś idiotką, nie potrafię brać cię na poważnie. - Tak? - odparła Izabela wstając w łóżka. Stanęła naprzeciwko Nicoli. Była od niej wyższa i mogła patrzeć na nią z góry. - A co możesz powiedzieć o sobie? Kogo ty w ogóle traktujesz na poważnie? Wszystkich masz za idiotów. Myślisz, że jesteś najpiękniejsza, najmądrzejsza, a nawet nie wiesz co to jest film. Co w ogóle planujesz robić w przyszłości? Nie chodzisz do szkoły, nie kształcisz się. W 4556 roku miałaś już zapewnioną przyszłość. Byłaś sławna. A tu? To nie te same czasy. Co będziesz robić? Gdyby nie ja, gdzie byś się podziała? - Mam wynajęte mieszkanie... - Ale z początku mieszkałaś u mnie. Sama byś sobie nie poradziła. - im dłużej Izabela mówiła tym bardziej na twarzy Nicol kwitł grymas wściekłości. Najgorsze było dla niej to, że nie miała zielonego pojęcia jak na te zaczepki Izabeli odpowiedzieć. - A to mieszkanie, które niby wynajmujesz? Skąd masz pieniądze? - Ja mieszkam za darmo. - Nicol postanowiła wyjawić jedną ze swoich tajemnic. - Właściciel przyjął mnie, bo był mi coś winien. Podczas podróży w czasie wyświadczyłam mu pewną przysługę. Nie musiał cię przyjmować. Sama byś sobie nie poradziła. Nie zbudowałabyś sobie domu. - Przestaniesz już?! - wykrzyknęła wściekła Nicola. Pomyślała, że trafiła kosą o kamień. Nie doceniała Izabeli. Ta dziewczyna łatwo potrafiła popsuć komuś humor... Zupełnie jak ona. Nicol stwierdziła, że nie zna Izabeli tak dobrze jak jej się wydawało. - Przestanę. Jak ty przestaniesz namawiać mnie do powrotu do Fineasza i pomożesz mi. - W czym ci pomóc?! - Zapomnieć o Fineaszu. Nie chcę o nim myśleć. Nie chcę go znać. - Najlepiej będzie zastąpić go innym chłopakiem. - Raczej wątpię bym mogła się w kimś teraz zakochać. - Zdziwiłabyś się jak łatwo zapomnieć o chłopaku po znalezieniu nowego. - Ale ja nie chcę nowego chłopaka. Chcę od nich wszystkich odpocząć. - Ehh... To może... Ja i Buford idziemy dzisiaj na dyskotekę. Może chcesz iść z nami? Rozerwiesz się, zapomnisz o Fineaszu. - W sumie, mogłabym pójść. - Dobra, ale na pewno nie pójdziesz w tym! Chodź! Idziemy na zakupy! Nicol weszła do domu Buforda. Zobaczyła jego matkę, która karmiła Emily jakimś mlekiem z butelki. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - wykrzyknęła podbiegając do niej. - Po pierwsze: nie mów do mnie na „ty”, bo nie jestem twoją koleżanką. Po drugie: karmię małą, nie widać? - Ja jestem od karmienia! Od czego mam mleko w piersiach?! - Tylko, że ciebie tu nie było od dobrej godziny, a Emi była głodna. - To nie Emi, tylko Emily! Nie skracaj jej imienia! Biffany podniosła się gwałtownie. - Uważaj na słowa moja panno! Nie jestem twoją koleżanką. - Biffany mówiła spokojnie. Była opanowana. Nie krzyczała. Zbiło to Nicolę z pantałyku. Potrafiła kłócić się z ludźmi, ale ciężko jej było kłócić się z kimś, kto nie krzyczał. - Zamiast interesować się córką, ty chodzisz z koleżankami na zakupy. A z tego co słyszałam od Buforda, idziecie dzisiaj na dyskotekę. Powinnaś być przy córce. Jesteś nieodpowiedzialną małolatą, więc nie waż się więcej podnosić na mnie głosu. - Nicol zamrugała oczami. Po raz drugi tego dnia nie potrafiła znaleźć sensownej odpowiedzi. Tyle, że na Izabelę wcześniej mogła nakrzyczeć, a teraz po prostu nie mogła tego zrobić. Od Biffany biła pewność siebie. No i miała rację. Nicol wcale nie przejmowała się córką. - Może nie powinnam cię winić, masz szesnaście lat. Ale to nie moja wina, że ty i Buford byliście tak nieostrożni. Nie dorosłaś jeszcze do tego by zostać matką. Sama nie poradzisz sobie z dzieckiem. Musisz zostawić to mieszkanie, które wynajmujesz i wprowadzić się tutaj. - Co?! - Sama nie poradzisz sobie z Emily. Nie możesz jej też codziennie wozić z centrum na przedmieścia. To dopiero noworodek. Nie możesz jej też tu zostawić, bo dziecko potrzebuje matki, nawet tej najmniej odpowiedzialnej. - Ale tam mam mieszkanie w samym centrum... - To nie jest żadna wymówka! Jutro twoje rzeczy mają być w tym domu. - Dobra. - Nicol spojrzała na Biffany spode łba, a to słowo wymówiła z wielką łaską. - A teraz wybacz, muszę się przebrać. - powiedziała wymijając matkę Buforda. Kobieta pokręciła głową. Nicol zachowywała się jak typowa nastolatka. Trudno uwierzyć, że była już matką. Młodzież kręciła się na parkiecie w rytm muzyki. Niektórzy nie odmawiali sobie piwa. Izabela tańczyła z dwoma chłopakami na raz. Miała na sobie obcisłą czerwoną sukienkę. Na twarzy miała rozmazany już makijarz, ale ani jej, ani tańczącym z nią chłopakom to nie przeszkadzało. Izabela odmawiała alkoholu. Nie była na tyle zdesperowana żeby się upić. Poza tym wiedziała, że w takich miejscach lepiej zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Buford i Nicol stali przy barze i namiętnie się całowali. Wtem podszedł do nich jakiś chłopak i powiedział: - Hej, Buf. Wybacz, że przerywam ci to porno... - Nie przesadzaj, tylko się całowaliśmy... - wtrąciła Nicola. - ...ale chciałem się zapytać, czy znasz tamtą dziką piękność? - Masz na myśli mnie? - spytała Strong. - Oh, jesteś nadzwyczajnie piękna, ale nie ośmieliłbym się odbijać Bufordowi dziewczyny. Bo jesteś jego dziewczyną, prawda? - Tak, jestem Nicol. - powiedziała wyciągając do chłopaka rękę. - Michael. - odparł i podał jej rękę. - A mówiłem o tamtej dziewczynie. - powiedział wskazując w stronę parkietu. - Chodzi ci o Izabelę? - zdziwił się Buford. - Nie nazwałabym jej ani dziką, ani piękną. - powiedziała Nicol. - A ja owszem. - odparł Michael i poszedł w jej stronę. - Co to za facet? - spytała Nicol. - Kolega z pracy... W pewnym sensie... - Czyli w jakim? - Pogadamy o tym później, dobra? - odparł Buford i wrócił do całowania. Linki *blog *dA